The Ultimate CrossoverMy sweet sixteen gone wrong
by isis3194
Summary: This is just a wierd idea I had for a story so hope you like it, any comments are much appreciated. It wont be uploaded as much as everything else. hope you enjoy.


So, tonight was the night of my 16th Birthday. (My sweet sixteen.)How awesome is that?! So, because tonight we were a little naughty (and no not in the way I bet you are all thinking) we decided to steal my mother's blue van. Really it was a piece of crap but it went fast enough and it was the only car that would fit us all in it.

Also we had decided to get more than just a little bit drunk, turns out I can hold my liquor a wee bit better than the rest of my friends.

Speaking of friends, they were KT, Gabi, Robyn(my cousin), Nicole, Amy, Sarah, Tess, Carri, Ash, Kitty, Chloe, Elise, Jacqui, Kayla, Eirene and Grace.

Yeah I know it's a lot. Sometimes I wonder why on Earth I'm friends with all these weirdos, then I remember, 'Hey I'm weirder than the rest of them put together!'

So, yes, it was 16 people (excluding me) on my 16th birthday in my mother's crap blue van/combi thing. We were all considerably drunk, and I, without a licence, was trying to drive said car. Wow, we were being real stupid, weren't we?

Anyways, so we were speeding along singing 'I love rock and roll' at the top of our lungs, completely wasted at 2 in the morning.

"I'm gonna be in such shit when we get home!" KT yelled so loud her voice cracked.

"We all are ya ninny!" Carri yelled back, "I know that my mum ain't the strictest but she sure won't be happy to find out how drunk we are!"

"PENIS!"..... that was Tess.

We all burst out in fits of laughter and we were only just able to hear Chloe yell above our shrieks of laughter.

"VAGINA!"

You might be wondering how a bunch of 15 and a 16 year olds got booze, well, we are really not all that sure. We think we found it on the street somewhere. Gabi says she has Mafia connections but what the hell.

"BOOBIES!" that was Robyn.

Christ we were drunk.

"So what's next on the list of sexual organs?" I asked happily sarcastic.

"CHOCOLATE SALTY BALLS!" Ash is so bloody weird. I swear if I live through the night I will never drink again..... Or at least not for a while.

"I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby, i love rock and roll so come and take a chance and dance with me! NAKED!" Yes that was all of us making a parody version of an old classic. At least I think it was a classic.

"Lets listen to something else!" Grace yelled and quickly reached over KT to change the station.

_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts_

_There they are standing in a row_

"Man coconuts or lady coconuts?" Amy asked confused

"WE'VE GOT BOTH!!" Kitty yelled back at her.

_Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head_

"What kind of head?" this was Jacqui posing this question.

"Hey, there are coconuts in the esky," Kayla said holding up two hairy brown coconuts.

_Give 'em a twist_

_A flick of the wrist_

_That's what the showman said_

"That's what Andrew told me," Carri said snickering.

"EEEWWWW!!!!!" Gabi yelled along with everyone else.

"Speed up, Abi, go FASTER!" after Kitty yelled that out everyone started chanting 'FASTER' and so in my highly inebriated state I thought 'Why the hell not?'

So I put pedal to the metal and I loved the thrill I got out of speeding my ass off. I was going to be in so much trouble if my mother _ever _found out about this.

"Abi! Open a window, Robyn's going to be sick!"

I took my eyes off the road for that second to look at the green face of my cousin before I looked ahead and slammed on the breaks as a truck came careening into us.

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!**

*******

_Beep.....beep.....beep_

That must be my heartbeat... Why is it so loud? Ugh, I want to die. It fells like the truck crammed its way into my head instead of the car.

Oh shit, where is everyone? Where am I? Did everyone survive? And why the hell am I still dreaming?

"Good morning, Abigail. How are you feeling this morning? You took quite a bump in the head last night," said a doctor with smooth blonde hair and the most beautiful honey coloured eyes I'd ever seen, who until now I believed to be a fictional character from one of the books I'd read over the holidays.

"Um, how do you know my name?" I asked softly. I could slowly feel my body freezing up, and my heart beat on the monitor was slowly but surely getting slower and slower.

"You told me, last night, Abigail. I don't expect you to remember, you had to get 7 stitches in your head, I would expect you should be getting quite a nasty head ache soon," he said took out a clip board with x-rays on it.

"How?" I asked incredulous, everything around me was going dark, and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Well, I suspect you must have fallen or something of the like, or perhaps hit-"

"No!" I suddenly yelled, "How are you here?! You're not real! Where the fuck am I?!"

Wow, where did that come from?

"Abigail, you need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself-"

"NO! Where are my friends! There were 16 of them! We were drunk! It was my fault! Where are they?!" I screamed.

The rational side of me was saying 'Abi, just shut up, you're making a fool of yourself, and everyone is staring. Why is it getting so dark?'

Of course, that's when I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes again it was dark all around me and my heart monitor was the only sound I could hear.

I looked around, for something, anything, that would tell me that I was just dreaming and that I was back in a _normal _hospital that did not have the inhumanly beautiful vampire doctor, Carlisle Cullen working at it. That's of course when I saw none other than in the infamous Bella Swan in the bed next to me, with, yep you guessed it, Jacob Black.

I am so fucked.


End file.
